


Tell me

by heatgeneratingtechniques



Series: Comfort [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatgeneratingtechniques/pseuds/heatgeneratingtechniques
Summary: “Are you hurt?” Rhett asked him again.“No,” Link said, but the taut expression on his face told a different story.





	

The skirmish was mercifully brief, a swift cry and flash of steel on steel. Link put himself in the assailant’s path, knocking Rhett to the ground behind him. Rhett barely had time to grab his own knife before it was over, the cold alley silent once more. Their attacker’s body lay still in the hard-packed snow, dark blood spreading from a wound in his side.

“Rhett.” Link’s face was awfully pale, his hand trembling more than usual as he extended it towards the other man. “Please get up. We have to go.”

With some difficulty, Rhett got to his feet. “Did he hurt you at all?”

“I’m fine,” Link said. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“Your arm...” Rhett fumbled in his backpack for the bandages he always carried.

“We don’t have time,” Link insisted.

Rhett shushed him with a glance. “We don’t have time for you to bleed to death, you mean.” Quickly, he pushed back Link’s sleeve and looped the sanitizing bandages around it. “ _ Now _ we can go.”

They slipped from the alley, rejoining the people trudging down the salted city sidewalks. Link’s jaw was firmly set as they quickly walked, but he kept one arm in Rhett’s.

Snow began to fall, heavy flakes that settled in Link’s hair and tickled Rhett’s face. The world seemed to fall silent in the snow, even as cars and people continued moving around them.

“Can’t go back to the apartment now,” Rhett murmured as they waited at a stoplight.

“I know.” Link sighed. “Good thing we didn’t leave much back there.” For a moment, he sagged against Rhett, but when the light turned green, he was standing up straight again.

“Are you hurt?” Rhett asked him again.

“No,” Link said, but the taut expression on his face told a different story.

They left the city, catching a late train bound for the suburbs. Link kept one hand over his injured arm, his face turned away from Rhett towards the dark landscape blurring past the window.

He only spoke once the whole trip. “We shouldn’t have gone back there.”

“We needed the money.” Rhett reminded him.

Link grunted in response. No argument there.

They disembarked at a small town a few hours away. Link was leaning on Rhett more heavily now, his breathing ragged, but Rhett knew better than to ask him how he was feeling.

It wasn’t until they had checked into a run-down motel room in town – the door safely locked and bolted behind them, the dingy windows secured with extra seals – that Link strength finally gave out and he collapsed. Rhett helped him to the bathroom, his jaw clenched against the pain flaring in his own back. He got them both out of their torn, wet clothes, and into the shower.

The hot water seemed to revive Link somewhat. He looked down at the gash in his arm as if seeing it for the first time.

“Not that bad,” he murmured. His eyes flicked up to meet Rhett’s. “You didn’t hurt your back draggin’ me in here, did you?”

“It’s all right,” Rhett said.

They took turns helping each other wash, letting the heat and steam melt away the tensions of the night. Link might have cried a little, but it was hard to tell with the water streaming down his face. Afterwards, they fell into bed together, naked bodies still flushed from the shower, Link burying his face in the crook of Rhett’s neck. There were emergency rations in their backpacks, but neither of them were hungry at all.

“I’m tired of this,” Link whispered, breath hot against Rhett’s skin. “I don’t want to kill anyone else. I’m tired of running and hiding and not even bein’ able to rest without worrying about waking up to torture or a knife in my back.”

“We’re almost there,” Rhett murmured. He traced the curve of Link’s back with a slow hand. “Just gotta get to the rendezvous point and we’ll be fine.”

“Yeah.” After a moment, he asked, “How’s your back?”

“It’s better. Why?”

In answer, Link propped himself up on an elbow and leaned in, his lips pressing insistently against Rhett’s. They kissed for a long moment, then with a welcoming sigh, Rhett settled back against the headboard and let Link touch him, long fingers closing around his shaft. His eyes drifted closed as the familiar warmth spread through his belly. They both needed more relief than words could provide.

It only took a few moments of stroking until Rhett was hard and throbbing, only a few moments of him preparing Link until he was ready, fingers working in short, sharp movements that tore pained cries from the other man’s throat.

When Link was ready, he braced himself with a hand on Rhett’s shoulder, knees on either side of Rhett’s waist as he slowly pushed back onto the cock jutting up to meet him. The stress left his face in a rush then, mouth going slack in a long moan. Rhett’s hands came to rest at his hips. He resisted the urge to jerk upwards and chase more of the tight heat around him, forcing himself to wait as Link adjusted to the girth inside him.

Soon enough, he was ready. Link lowered his forehead to Rhett’s as he began to move, hips flexing beneath Rhett’s hands.

“Tell me,” he whispered. “Tell me won’t have to kill anyone else.”

“N-not going to lie to you,” Rhett managed between gritted teeth.

“Please, Rhett!” he gasped, his movements matching the desperation in his voice.

It took a herculean effort for Rhett to gather himself enough to speak. “No matter who you kill, Link, I’m still... I’m still gonna be there.”

Link groaned at that and he began riding Rhett’s shaft in earnest.

Neither of them lasted very long. Link came first, his spasms and cries quickly pulling Rhett over the edge with him.

They were still for a little while, bodies pressed close together until Rhett gave Link a gentle squeeze to remind him to dismount so they could clean up.

“I don’t want to keep doing this,” Link whispered finally when they were wrapped in the blankets and in each other’s arms. “Always on the run, always hiding, never able to settle down in one place.”

“I don’t either,” Rhett murmured. “Just want to go home.”

“Soon, right?” Link asked, his face searching Rhett’s face for the answer. He seemed to find the answer he wanted, and lowered his head to the pillow. “Soon...”

He was asleep in moments. But Rhett stayed awake until morning, his knife within arm’s reach on the bedside table.


End file.
